Although systems, such as that of U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,685, which use ammonium bisulfate fusion to solubilize metal oxides are known, they are not used in practice because the ammonium bisulfate starts to decompose at a low temperature (above 250.degree. C.), at which the reaction rate is too low. The decomposition products are nitrogen, sulfur dioxide and hydrogen.